Random Episodes, KHR Style
by Victory Is My Name
Summary: So, this is basically a random thing where I write down my random ideas about KHR. Most don't really connect to each other. They're just ideas of humor :) But I hope it's not too random haha T for language, and who-knows-what'll-become-in-the-future? Lol The characters are 'Any'. Heh
1. 1: Word Train Game(Vongola 10th)

**A/N:**** Yo, peeps! Vimn here. Okay. So This is just another one of my weird ideas haha I just wanted to try this. Just some stupid project:) It's just basically a humor thing.**

**SO! This chapter will be about Gokudera and the other guardians playing this game where one person says a word and the other person has to say a different word, starting with the last letter from the word the first person said. And it goes on and on. But you can't repeat the same words. Otherwise, you lose. If you have no answer in a said-time, or if no word exists with that letter, or you just give up for that matter, you also lose. Game rules. I'm not sure what this is called in English, but in Korean, we call it '****끝말잇기'****. Anyways, it's basically a word train. Oh? Is that what it's called? Eh, whatever. And also, I'm thinking of putting up a Varia version—Varia style. Lol Tell me what you think of that suggestion! And feel free to tell me if you want other familigias doing this too lol Got the game understood? Then let's start, shall we?:)**

**Ah, and PS. This game can include many players lol but can also be played 1:1 haha of course…**

**Anywyays, ON WITH THE SHOW! Err, I mean, the story. Heh**

**I DON'T OWN KHR.**** There. Simple as that.**

"Why the_ fuck_ is everybody here in Tenth's house?!" Gokudera shouted to no one in particular.

Indeed, everyone was crowded inside of Tsuna's room, each doing whatever they were doing.

Even Hibari and _Mukuro_ were here—which was why Gokudera was so pissed.

"Eh, Gokudera! Reborn sent them here! I think he said something about 'family's need to gather one in a while'…" Tsuna said, trying to calm the hot head.

"Haha~ If it was Reborn's request, then I guess we all have to follow it, right?" Yamamoto grinned.

'_Although it's more of an_ order _than a_ request_…'_ Tsuna thought.

"You don't understand, you baseball idi-"

"If you herbivores don't shut up, I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled, glaring at the lot.

Hibari was leaned against the wall next to the door(the side where the handle is) far away from the crowd—_especially _from Mukuro.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SKYLA-"

"Kufufu~ Oya, oya. You both have _quite _a temper." Mukuro commented as he dug into Tsuna's drawer—which, err, well, contained his clothes. "Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi has quite _cute _boxe-"

"HIEEEE! ROKUDO MUKURO-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY-"

"OI, PINAPPLE! LET GO OF TENTH'S—erm—CLOTHES!" Gokudera shouted, his face red with anger. "You're already perverted enough to admit it!"

A vein bulged in Mukuro's head.

"Kufufu… You _dare _call me a pervert and a pineapple?" he said, dangerously.

"No! I called you a perverted pineapple, you fuckin-"

"Too loud, herbivores." Hibari growled, pulling his hidden tonfas out. "I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu… So you wish to join the fight, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro asked, his trident magically appearing into his hands.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as Mukuro dared to use his first name.

"Bring it on, fuckers!" Gokudera shouted, his dynamites ready in hand.

"HIEE! Wait! Stop!" Tsuna cried.

"I'm sorry Tenth! I'll pulverize these fuckers' faces for you-"

"Stop." A voice ordered from the open door.

Everybody turned the eyes to the door, and glanced down.

There stood Reborn, in his usual fedora.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried in relief.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera muttered while Mukuro laughed.

"Hn." Hibari stared down at Arcobaleno. _'Infant.'_

"I won't let you tear the house apart. Nana's downstairs." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, yet again.

But was soon kicked in the head by his said-tutor.

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn said as he kicked his student.

"OW! Reborn!"

"Re.._Reborn_-san!" Gokudera cried, rushing to his beloved Tenth.

Reborn smirked, and ignored the poor tuna. He turned to the Vongola guardians.

"The reason why I called you all here to Dame's house is-"

"Reborn! Don't ignore m-"

"Shut up, Dame!" Reborn once again kicked Tsuna in the head.

"OW!"

"Tenth!"

"Haha~ Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"Don't freaking laugh, baseball idiot!"

"Maa maa~"

"Listen!" Reborn ordered.

The three stooped, and every eye turned to him.

"The reason I called you here, is because I thought it would be a good thing to gather around and play a game together, once in a while." Reborn said, his eyes glinting mysteriously.

Everyone looked bewildered at him(except Hibari, who narrowed his eyes just a fraction, and Mukuro, who just 'Kufufu'ed).

Everybody continued to stare at him, when their eyes turned to the sound of a door opening.

Hibari was opening it(when had it even closed?), and it looked like he was planning to leave.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out, stuttering.

"I will not waste my time playing _games _with herbivores." Hibari stated as he stepped out the door. _'Especially in a herbivore's house.'_

"Hibari."

Hibari stopped.

He wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't the infant who had called him…

He turned to look at the interesting omnivore.

"I will fight you once, if you stay in on this one." Reborn suggested.

Jaws dropped.

Hibari looked at the infant, his barely widening, as he suddenly smirked and retreated back into the room, leaning his shoulder against the wall, looking amused.

Everyone looked shocked.

Reborn smirked, but it faded just as quickly as he turned to Tsuna.

"Dame, close the door."

"E-eh?! But H-Hibari-san is ri-right next to-" but he stopped as Reborn _and _Hibari both glared at him as if to say, _'Does/do he/I look _like_ he's/I'm going to close it?'_

"Hi-HIEE! A-Alright alright!" Tsuna ran to close his room door, averting the intense stare the prefect was giving him.

Reborn smirked.

"Okay. Gather around into a circle." He said. He looked at Hibari. "You too."

Everybody sat in a circle, and Hibari eventually sat too, besides Tsuna and Chrome.

Tsuna panicked while Chrome shifted closer to Mukuro, politely, so that Hibari could have more personal space.

"Kufufufu~ My dear Nagi-chan is _so _kind~" Mukuro praised, as his hands slid around Chrome's waist to pull her closer into her.

Chrome blushed noticeably.

[EXTREEEEEEEEMEEEEE!] Something shouted, making everybody jolt in surprise at the sudden scream(except Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn).

"What the _fuck?"_ Gokudera glared at Ryohei as the noise continued to scream the Sun guardian's ( ).

"OOPS! THAT'S MY ALARM TELLING ME TO WORK OUT TO THE EXTREME! I MUST LEAVE NOW!" The boxing-addict shouted as he stood up and jogged out the door. "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY! I'LL VISIT YOUR HOUSE ANOTHER DAY, SAWADA!"

"B-bye, Onni-san…" Tsuna stuttered.

And with a wave, Ryohei disappeared, uh, to the extreme.

"Wha…what the _fuck?" _Gokudera clearly looked confused, but pissed at the sudden happening.

"Haha~ I guess we have to count Ryohei-senpai out of this, huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera was too disgusted to reply.

"Well then only seven members playing?" Reborn asked. "Oh. Six." He said as he spotted Lambo snoring in Tsuna's bed. "I never expected the stupid cow to play anyway."

"Wait, Reborn! What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm keeping the scores, Dame Tsuna."

"O..Oh…"

Hibari stared at the infant with piercing eyes.

The infant had stopped _himself _from playing, but he hadn't stopped that _Sassagawa herbivore. _

This irritated him.

"Close the circle, we've got two empty spaces." Reborn ordered.

There was a lot of shuffling, except Hibari, who, didn't bother to move at all.

"Okay. We're going to play the 'Word Train'." Reborn informed them.

"What's a _Word Train?" _Tsuna wondered aloud.

"I'm getting to that, Dame! Don't interrupt me with your stupid thoughts!"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"So this is how it'll go. Gokudera will say a word and the person next to him—Dame—will have to say a different word, starting with the last letter from the word the Gokudera said. And it continues in the order; Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, and back to Dame. You lose if you say a word that has already been said, have no answer in 10 seconds, when no word exists with the letter you're supposed to start a word with, or when you just give up. Game rules." Reborn explained.

"Kufufu~ What's the prize?" Mukuro smiled, his eyes glinting.

The glint in Reborn's eyes rivaled the ones in Mukuro's.

"Anything you want." He answered.

The glint in Mukuro's eyes shone brighter.

"But you can't, let's say, 'own' Dame's body for forever."

Mukuro looked slightly disappointed at the fact that he won't be able to obtain and control the Decimo's body.

"Not _forever." _Reborn hinted.

Mukuro blinked at him for a moment, when his smile widened as he understood.

"Oya oya, but _once_." Mukuro murmured. "Kufufufufu~"

"O-Oi, _Reborn_-san!" Gokudera cried, his face flushing red.

Yamamoto tapped on the bomber's shoulder and asked what that meant.

Gokudera leaned over to quietly whisper something in Yamamoto's ear, making sure that the confused Tsuna didn't hear.

When Gokudera finished explaining, and straitened himself, Yamamoto grinned and gave a cheery laugh.

"M..Mukuro-sama?" Chrome looked up at her 'master', not quite understanding the situation.

"Kufufufu~ It's nothing, my dear Nagi-chan." Mukuro smiled kindly, causing Chrome to blush.

Gokudera stared at the pineapple.

'_As perverted as that pineapple is, he doesn't want to tell her something that will ruin her innocence, does he?'_

He was quite surprised and slightly…awed? That Mukuro would do such a…such a _kind, pure _thing.

"Does everyone understand?" Reborn asked. He ignored Tsuna's cry of 'No', and turned to Hibari instead.

"…Hn." Hibari grunted.

Reborn smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He hopped off Tsuna's shoulder and walked towards the door, jumping to open it, before turning to look at the guardians. "Then have fun. Ciaossu!" And with that, he closed the door and left.

"Haha, Okay…" Yamamoto broke the silence first. "What do we do now?"

"We play the game, baseball idiot." Gokudera grunted as he thought of a word to start the game with.

"I'll start then. Are you ready, Tenth?" When Tsuna nodded, Gokudera said, "_Homophobia." _Glaring directly at Mukuro as he did so.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed.

"Um…'A'?" Tsuna thought hard. "_Afraid?"_

Gokudera blinked, then said, "Yes, good job, Tenth!"

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Hahahaha~ _Dera!" _Yamamoto laughed when his turn came next.

"Why you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted at him as he flushed red. He had a good reason to do so, as he knew the baseball idiot wasn't talking about 'Defence Evaluation and Research Agency' or any of that abbreviation sorts.

"Kufufufu~ _Asexual."_ The pineapple laughed at Gokudera as the baton came to him.

Gokudera looked at him, mad as hell.

"L-'L'? Um…" Chrome thought for a few moments before saying the word, "_Leale." _Looking up at Mukuro as she said so, blushing. Mukuro smiled and ruffled her hair, knowing that she meant she'd be 'loyal' to him.

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise.

'_She knows Italian?' _

Instead, he grunted, "Why can't she just say 'loyal'? That starts with an 'L', too."

Mukuro glared at him while Chrome blushed as she realized this.

But they eventually turned their heads to Hibari.

"Hn." He replied.

Everybody stared at him.

"U..Um, Hibari-san… you're supposed to start with a…" Gokudera whispered something in Tsuna's ear. "an 'E'."

Hibari just stared at him.

Gokudera was staring at him for a few moments, when two and two clicked together.

Oh.

_Oh._

Not 'Hn'.

'_Hn'._

Gokudera grunted as he grudgingly admitted the fact that Hibari was quite…smart.

And ignorant.

"No, he's right, Tenth." He muttered bluntly.

Everybody but Hibari turned to look at him.

"Eh..Eh?"

"_Leale." _Gokudera said, emphasizing the 'le' part.

Mukuro stared a few seconds, when he understood too.

"Kufufufufu… The _alouette[means Skylark in French and Italian(?)] _is pretty clever. But _sneaky."_

Hibari glared at the 'alouette' part.

Chrome looked up at him for an explanation.

"_Leale _is pronounced, 'le-AH-leh'. The _alouette," _Mukuro smirked as Hibari glared at him again. "Probably started off with the end of the pronunciation, 'H'. So it's _'Hn', _not 'Hn'. But of course he should have started with an 'E', but being the ignorant him, well, ah."

Everyone gazed at Hibari(Hibari was glaring murderously at Mukuro) after this unexpected…happening.

But Tsuna wasn't sure if that was just an excuse, when, in truth, he really was just too lazy to answer properly.

"So _ignorant, _if you ask me." Mukuro purred. "So stubborn. But of course, what else would we expect from an _alouette?"_

Hibari snapped.

He showed off his tonfas, glaring at the illusionist.

"_Pineapple-herbivore. _I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu… Come and get me, _alouette."_ Mukuro smirked, his trident flashing.

Just as Hibari was about to snarl and 'bite the pineapple-herbivore to death'—Tsuna screamed out in a squeaky voice,

"NACHO!"

…

Dead silence.

Everybody paused their actions and stared at the tuna, questioningly.

"Um…'N'…right? S-so…_Nacho?"_ Tsuna stuttered.

The silence and staring was broken by Yamamoto, who laughed.

Gokudera, hearing the baseball idiot's laugh, snapped out of trance, too.

"Ve..very good, Tenth." He nodded at Tsuna.

And just like that, the game had returned to its normal pace.

"'O'?" Gokudera wondered, thinking of what other scientific vocabulary he could use.

He suddenly felt a _very _intense stare, right on his head, so he looked up to see who was staring at him.

It was Yamamoto, and he was staring at him in the weirdest way ever.

It seemed he was urging him to say a certain word…

Suddenly, the still snoring Lambo murmered, "Lambo-san will kill you, Stupidera! And Lambo-san will get his ta..takoyaki…b..back…" and Lambo continued to snore.

The eyes which had been on Lambo turned back to Gokudera.

"Four more seconds, Hayato." Yamamoto informed him, his eyes smiling and still looking at Gokudera with that weird look.

"C-Che! Fine! …_Octopus." _The octopus-head said as he blushed slightly, looking irritated that he'd just said his number one taboo word. "O..Only because the baseball idiot forced me too… And DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME, BASEBALL IDIOT!" He shouted.

"Maa maa~ Fine! 'Dera' then." Yamamoto laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER YOU FUCKIN-"

"Go-_Gokudera!"_

"B-But Tenth! That baseball idiot-"

"Shut the fuck up, you _useless_ herbivores."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SK-"

"'S'! Hahaha! What word would start with an 'S'?" Yamamoto pondered, smiling his too-cheery smile.

"OI YA-B-BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T CUT MY W-"

"Oya oya? Did the octopus just say, 'Ya'? Oya oya~ I wonder what he was about to call Takeshi-kun~ Kufufu.."

Gokudera blushed right to his roots, stuttering, "Why-y-you-pineapple-b-bastard-", while Yamamoto brightened up, looking quite amused.

"I _said _shut the fuck up, _useless herbivores."_

"WHAT, YOU ROTTEN SKYL-"

"HI, HIEEE! Mo-mou Gokudera!"

"Eh? But Tenth!"

"_Too noisy, herbivores."_

"Kufufufufu~"

"Eh..Eh…. Ano… P-please don't fight…"

Chrome's plead was meek.

"What were you going to say, Dera?"

"N-N-N-N-NOTHING BASEBALL IDIOT! AND DON'T FUCKING CALL ME DERA! START WITH A WORD ALREADY!"

"Hahaha! But I did! I said _Sushi!"_

"Oya oya~ Then I'd say _Illusionist."_

"Ta.._Tabbouleh_?" Chrome said in more of an questioning tone.

"Kufufufu~ So you remember the day we ate that together, my dear Nagi?"

Chrome blushed while Tsuna asked, "What's a 'tabbouleh'?"

"It's a kind of a vegetable salad from the Mideast, Tenth." Gokudera explained.

"Oh."

"Well? What are you waiting for, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro smirked, knowing he'd irritated the said-man again.

"_Herbivore." _Hibari growled at him.

"Damn, he's good at this…" Gokudera muttered. "Tenth, it's your turn."

"E-Ehh? B-but what about Hibari-san?"

"The bastard said 'herbivore', Tenth!" Gokudera dutifully informed his beloved Tenth.

"O..Oh…"

'Herbivore' was a word Hibari used so commonly, that Tsuna had not recognized that it fit in the game perfectly.

As if on cue, Hibari glared at Gokudera, muttering, "Hn. Herbivore…"

And to stop Gokudera from shouting foul words to the prefect again, he quickly bursted out another random word.

"_EARMUFFS!"_

The only players still playing were Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro, and amazingly, Yamamoto.

Tsuna had given up in a gloomy mood after bursting out words like 'tuna' and 'dame'.

And Chrome just left the game, feeling tired, after a few memorable words about Mukuro, like 'dream', 'owl', and 'home'.

So there, sat the four, playing the most ridiculous game that just proved that theses four did _not _mix well with eachother.

"_Potassium hexachloroaluminate."_

"Err… _Eagle?"_

"_Ear sex."_

"_Xylophage."_

"Oya oya~ Kyouya-kun, you dare call me a 'wood eating insect'?"

"You're either that or a perverted pineapple herbivore."

"Oya oya~ You dare call me a pervert?"

"Well you are, bastard. Who the fuck says _'ear sex'?" _Gokudera said in disgust.

"Shut up herbivores."

"WHAT? YOU STU-"

"Go..Gokudera…" Tsuna pleaded as Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. (Chrome had fallen asleep)

"Ch..Che! You're lucky Tenth was here to save me from killing the shit out of you!" Gokudera growled at Hibari, who just ignored this. "_Ornithophobia[fear/disgust of birds]. _And I'm referring to it as 'disgust'. Not fucking 'fear'."

"Kufufufu~ Oya oya, nice job, Hayat-"

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE."

"Kufufu.. Pineapple? I am not a pineapple, Hayato-ku-"

"I SAID, SHUT UP."

"Kufufu… Fine then. You're so mean, really~" Mukuro pouted, making Gokudera want to vomit.

"Um… _Acacia?" _Yamamoto asked innocently.

"Don't freaking sound like you're asking, every time you say a word, baseball idiot!" Gokudera said angrily as he turned to Mukuro, who was next.

"_Ass." _Mukuro snickered.

Gokudera fumed while Mukuro just laughed. Yamamoto just

Before Hibari could say anything, Mukuro cut in by suggesting, "What about 'Skylark', Kyouya-kun?", and ducked as Hibari's tonfas came to smash his head. "Oh, right. I already used that one." He stifled a laugh as he avoided the tonfas that were aimed to his stomach.

"How about, _I'll beat the SHIT out of you, herbivore." _Hibari growled as he engaged into a fight with his rival, and both left the game.

"Fuck, I don't want to live in this fucking world with all these fucking bastards anymore…" Gokudera groaned, putting his head into his hands.

"Hahaha! So does that mean I win?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes. Yes it does." A voice said after the door to Tsuna's room banged opened.

Hibari and Mukuro glanced at the infant before turning to their fight again.

"Kufufu~ It's getting late Kyouya-kun~ My dear Nagi and I have to be going now…" Mukuro said as he gently carried the sleeping Chrome over his shoulder with one hand. And he jumped out Tsuna's window, landing easily on the ground, and began taunting Hibari. "You cannot defeat me, Kyouya-kun… Kufufu.."

"Hn. I'll never lose to a pathetic herbivore…" Hibari growled as he, too, jumped out of Tsuna's window, landing on the ground even softer and at ease than Mukuro had.

And their chase began.

"Hahaha~ They're quite funny, aren't they?" Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera and Tsuna stared at him with their jaws dropped.

If the fact that Yamamoto had somehow survived so long in the game(with all his short vocabularies and whatnot), and had actually _won _the game, did not surprise them, then what he just said, surely did.

"Well! Yamamoto," Reborn said as he hopped onto the tall baseball maniac's shoulder. "Since you've won, what will you wish for? You can have Dame's body." Reborn smirked while Tsuna face-palmed and Gokudera started spluttering.

"Hmm… Actually, Reborn, do you have a bullet that makes Gokudera and Tsuna small for about, one day?" Yamamoto asked. He was always interested and curious about the hitman's 'magic bullets'—or so that's what he called it.

Reborn smirked as he answered casually, "Sure." And with that, he put two bullets into his Leon-Gun, and quickly shot the octopus and the tuna with it. "They'll only last 24 hours." Reborn informed.

"Thanks Reborn." Yamamoto laughed, lifting his two, miniature best friends from Tsuna's bed(where they were sitting on).

"May I ask why, though?" the hitman was quite interested in the baseball maniac's request.

"Oh." Yamamoto suddenly smirked, and even the greatest hitman in the mafia world, _Reborn_ could not shake off the feeling that Yamamoto looked…quite…evil then. Scary, even. "I just needed…a few fish for my sushi…" he grinned.

And Reborn, _the _Reborn, had to fight off the shudders that were creeping up his spine.

**A/N:**** Hey! Did you guys like that? Heh. Guess not. I know…crappy ending, eh? But what Yamamoto plans to do with his 'two miniature fish for sushi friends' is coming up on the next chapter hahaha But these aren't really…**_**chapters. **_**They don't connect. I'm just writing a few ideas that just come into my mind haha I love reviews! And critics haha**

**-Vimn**


	2. 2: Crazy Dream

**A/N:**** Yay! Happy Chinese New Year's guys! Asian New Year's! Lunar New Year's! Whatever RAWR :D**

**Hehe Sorry this came up late... I wanted to upload a story about sth that has to do with Chinese New Year's… I was thinking of 'Yut Nol-ee', which is basically this Korean game you play on Chinese New Year's with your family… Or the adults do, anyways, With money to bet with. HAHAHA Anywyas, who knows! Maybe I will! It does sorta sound fun now that I mention it… Lots of fluff!(Wtf?)**

**Yeahhhhhh So, here it is! Chapter Two! Yamamoto's 'evil scheme'—as a reviewer put in. XD**

**I'M SORRY FOR YAMAMOTO'S OOC-NESS! I'M SORRY, 80 FANS! I DON'T HATE YAMAMOTO, I JUST WANTED TO DO AN EVIL SCHEME WAHHH PLZ DON'T KILL ME D'X**

**REVIEW REPLYS:**

**Secret29: Yes indded! And the craziness continues~XD This is only the beginning!*wink wink* You can always suggest a crazy suddestion to me, you know?;) You seem eager for more_ Lol**

**IcedSoulFairy: Hahaha Yeah, typical Yamamoto, ne? God, I wish I had his luck…*mumbles* LOL Yes yes! Basically a 'temper game', right? Of course the baseball idiot would win this… He has no 'temper' 0_0 Heh Haha Thx! And YES! I'm proud to be the one to be able to inform you about this game XD Yes! A suggestion! I will accept! I'll write about the other familigias playing this game too ;) Thankyou for your suggestion!**

**Kururo Saruko: Yes yes, they both make quite a cute thing, ne? Heh Oh? A 80 anti? Wao, that's a new one 0_0 I personally don't have any complaints or stuff to that cuz all ppl have different opinions, right? Lol I'll gladly kick Yamamoto with you! I'm sure he'll be laughing his head off anyways!(HIDES BEHIND AN OBJECT. Please don't kill me, oh, 80 fans! I don't hate Yamamoto… I'm sorry!) Aaaanyways. WAO! You sound so much like Gokudera! I can guess that your fav character is Gokudera? ..Maybe? Lol Thanks for thinking of this as fun X) But, ooohh.. Do I have to write a 2759 chapter? Or 5927? Actually, I wrote more TsunaxGokudera in this bcz I thought you'd prefer that… But I can make a specialized TsunaxGokudera if you want! Just review your suggestion :) Just like Snowflake did! :D**

**Snowflake: Thankyou! Lol Yes, sir! I'll make sure I do that! Although all I've read is HibarixTsuna… BUT! I've written a YamamotoxGokuderaxHibari fanfic before(in my notebook), so I'm sure I'll, um, manage it, somehow… LOL I'll ask for some tips on romance and fluff froma dear friend of mine, just for you! Although I'll have to avoid her tonfas since she's a 1827 fan…0_0;; I sort of suck at fluff, you see… And most of my 'romances' give you the goosebumps… And I mean in not-the-scary-way, but the kinda, um, ewwy-way? Gah, watev. Humorous arguments! I'm great at that!:D Alright, since you'll read it with your dying will, I'll do it for you!:DD Hehehe I'm a greedy person who wants hugs, so I'll try ending it with a bit of romance of fluff, too *wink wink***

**TO THE FOUR WHO'VE REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER, I'LL REMEMBER YOU FOREVER AND EVER!**

**BECAUSE YOU GUYS REVIEWED ON MY FIRST CHAPPIE EVA, SO of course I'll think of you guys as special:))) And loads of suggestions, too! Thankyou 3**

**I do not own KHR.**

**PS. Unintentional HibarixTsuna here… Actually, I've been reading a lot of 1827 these days so I figured, eh, why not… Sorry Snowflake :(**

**Okay! Vimn's out! Thankyou everyone! Enjoy chap two ;)**

_He was at TakeSushi—Yamamoto's place._

_It seemed there was an event happening at the sushi restaurant,_

'_Wha..what?' Tsuna's dream-self thought, taking in a look at all the people rushing in to buy a certain something._

"_New! New sushi!" Tsuyoshi—Yamamoto's father cried out. "It's on sale, too." He added._

_Dream-self Tsuna looked closely at what the man was currently holding onto._

_It was a plate._

_And on top of that plate, was a kind of sushi he'd never seen before…_

_It was wrapped in laver, and white rice was rolled in it._

_Various ingredients like ham, cucumber, and Japanese pickled radish were also rolled inside(of the rice)._

_But in the center of the 'sushi'…_

_Was a…a _boy?

"_Tuna for the main flavor!" Tsuyoshi shouted._

_The _tuna _had brown hair, that seemed to be defying gravity, and large, chocolate brown eyes. The miniature thing was squirming inside of the 'sushi', and to Tsuna's horror—it was _alive.

_Tsuna pondered on this fact, when finally something hit him._

_That…that _'tuna'_…_

_That…'boy'…_

_He looked all so familiar…_

_Who…who…_

_Tsuna gasped as he realized that the boy was no other than _him.

"_One Herbivore sushi, herbivore." A voice called out, jerking Tsuna from his horrid trance._

_That...that voice…was all too familiar…_

_Tsuna scanned the crowded place, and gasped as he spotted a man in the center of a quite large, spacious circle—the customers not daring to step near him._

_Which was all fine to the man who was receiving his 'tuna sushi'… Or did he say, 'Herbivore sushi'?_

_Hibari Kyoya._

_Tsuna tried to stop himself from dropping his jaws as the prefect held the food—held _him—_into…and into… Nearer…and nearer… I-Into his…_

"_HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he saw the 'food;' enter the prefect's mouth._

_Blood drained out of his face, as he watched in horror._

_He felt like a prey, staring into the eyes of a snake, hypnotized._

"Tsuna! _Tsuna!" _A voice urgently woke him up from his nightmare.

"Tenth!'

"Uuungh…?" Tsuna stirred, recognizing the voices as Yamamoto and Gokudera. "H-HIEEEE!" He yelled as he remembered his dream.

He was scared.

Scared out of his wits, but he was somehow, _blushing._

The thought of his cloud guardian _eating him _was yes, disturbing, but it made his heart beat uncontrollably.

The feeling scared him.

Was he _insane?_

"Are-Are you okay, Tsuna..?" Yamamoto asked uncertainly at the pale faced miniature boy placed on top of his hands.

"Hu-Huh? O-Oh, yeah… Of course I'm alright…" Tsuna feigned a smile.

"Tenth! What's the matter?" Gokudera sobbed.

"I-It's nothing, Gokudera… Just a dream…"

Yamamoto relaxed and smiled at these words, as Gokudera also relaxed.

"A nightmare?" The bomber acknowledged.

"N-No… Just…a dream…" Tsuna stuttered.

Actually, it _was _a nightmare, but he couldn't bring himself up to say that.

_Hibari _had been in it…

HIEEEEE!

What was he _thinking?!_

Tsuna blushed like mad again, but thankfully, nobody seemed to notice this time.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

It was not after he had finally calmed down, that he realized Yamamoto had been walking for ten minutes straight, non-stop.

"Umm… Yamamoto.. Where are we going?" Tsuna perked up from Yamamoto's hand.

"Haha, well Tsuna, we're going to my place, TakeSushi." Yamamoto replied to his miniature friend, who was sitting on top of his hand.

"Oh…" Tsuna fought the shudder that was fighting to break through at the words, 'TakeSushi'.

"Why the fuck are we going to your place?" Miniature Gokudera shouted, also sitting on top of Yamamoto's hand.

Yamamoto grinned.

"You'll find out soon enough." He chuckled somewhat darkly, making Tsuna and Gokudera shudder.

After a few more minutes of continuous walking, Yamamoto finally came to a stop in front of his house/restaurant door, which was oddly closed and locked.

He fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, and opened it.

Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised to see the house/restaurant was vacant and dark—except for a few sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Yamamoto chuckled.

After the so-called baseball idiot walked in and closed the door again, he turned on the lights and trotted into the kitchen, setting Tsuna and Gokudera down on the table.

"Um… Where's Tsuyoshi-san, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, speaking of Yamamoto's father as well of the owner of this place.

"Dad? Haha, he's not in today." Yamamoto simply smiled.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna seemed confused at Yamamoto's short reply, but at least that explained the locked door and turned-off lights.

"He's taking some rest today. He's out fishing." Yamamoto explained, making up for his previous reply.

Tsuna nodded, satisfied.

"Why the fuck are we here!" Gokudera shouted, asking the same un-answered question he had asked before.

Yamamoto bent down to stare at the miniature bomber.

He had been so quiet, it was odd. Even when they were walking to Yamamoto's place, instead of his usual cussing and blabbering, the little storm guardian had preferred to stay silent.

Yamamoto thought this had something to do with Gokudera's suddenly shrunken size.

He now smiled, thinking of how cute his little friend was.

"W-W-What the hell are you staring at, baseball idiot! And don't give me that fucking smile!" Gokudera yelled, a blush appearing on his face. Now that he was seeing the baseball idiot's face from close up, Gokudera thought the idiot looked quite handso…

'_NO!' _Gokudera thought, mentally cursing himself as the blush got harder. _'What the fuck am I thinking?! No! I did _not _just think that idiot was handsome…'_

Tsuna was also having similar thoughts.

'_Wow.. I never thought knew Yamamoto looked so handsome… No wonder he's so popular!' _The fish thought. Then he blushed furiously at what he had been thinking about. _'HIEEEE! Did I just really think that?! I'm just as bad as everybody else!' _Tsuna wailed to himself.

Yamamoto turned his eyes on Tsuna, oblivious to the fact of his friends' actions.

'_Tsuna looks so adorable, too!' _Yamamoto chuckled. He took out his phone and took a shot of Tsuna.

Tsuna and Gokudera clutched their ears at the sudden sound of _[Homerun!] _which was the clicker sound for Yamamoto's phone.

It sounded _very _loud in their ears.

Gokudera, who recovered first, skidded to a stop in front of his beloved boss, and spread his arms out in a protective pose.

"What the HELL did you just do to Tenth, baseball idiot?!"

Yamamoto only took another shot, this time a picture of him in response.

_[Homerun!]_

Gokudera and Tsuna clutched at their ears again, groaning at the loud, ridiculous sound.

"Hahaha~ Taking pictures, of course!" Yamamoto grinned easily.

He took three more photos of the both of them.

_[Homerun!]_

_[Homerun!]_

_[Homerun!]_

"Hieeeeee! Yamamoto! P-Please st-stop!" Tsuna whined, practically ripping his ears.

_[Homerun!]_

"God dammit! Baseball idiot! Didn't you just hear Tenth say to stop?!" Gokudera screamed, who was also cupping his ears. "Are you okay, Tenth?! No, of course you're not! Argh! I'm so sorry Tenth! I've failed you as your right hand man!" He wailed, clasping at Tsuna's shirt, and also somehow managing to bend down to bang his head on the table.

Tsuna panicked and started comforting Gokudera.

"Go-Gokudera…"

"Tenth…" Gokudera murmured, looking up at Tsuna with big, watery eyes.

"Hahaha… Sorry Dera… Sorry Tsuna.." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit guilty now.

Gokudera tore his eyes off his beloved boss, and turned them to glare at the baseball player, who slightly flinched.

"Che." He growled. He was too annoyed and too much in pain to retort Yamamoto's calling him 'Dera'.

"No, it's okay now, Yamamoto... Right, Gokudera?" Tsuna said comfortingly, feeling quite guilty, though why _he _should be guilty was a wonder.

"Only 'cuz Tenth said so, baseball idiot…" Said bomber muttered.

Yamamoto instantly brightened up.

"Ahahahaha~ Well then, I guess I should start cooking!" The rain guardian said as he looked up at the clock and bustled around to wash his hands, as well as prepare a few ingredients.

"Cook what, bastard?" Gokudera asked, somehow sounding a bit curious.

Tsuna also looked at Yamamoto in morbid curiosity.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Yamamoto repeated, grinning, a slow, mysterious aura covering him.

Tsuna and Gokudera once again shuddered.

The smile plastered on Yamamoto's lips was _not _the usual smile he had on his face… It seemed more..dark…and _dangerous…_

It reminded Tsuna of the dream he had earlier.

The thought made him want to run away.

Should he?

Tsuna's hyper instincts were telling him to do so, but he couldn't just leave Gokudera alone…

Should he take him with him?

But he doubted they would get far enough before Yamamoto dragged them back…

Besides! What if he was wrong? What if he was just being a wimp again—a paranoid?

Yamamoto surely didn't seem to be the type to do something so horrid…

Then again…

Tsuna took a glance up at Yamamoto.

The baseball player was grinning and humming a small tune.

Anybody would think this would be normal, until they saw his eyes.

They were…well, _insane._

Tsuna didn't know how else to put it.

Yes.

His rain guardian currently looked…_insane._

Tsuna shuddered.

Just what the hell happened to this world?!

Gokudera, noticing Tsuna's shudder, turned to face him.

"Is something wrong, Tenth?" He whispered.

That's right.

_Whispered._

Tsuna's body unconsciously jerked, thinking he had heard wrong.

I mean, _Gokudera? Whispering?_

Tsuna shook his head.

Maybe the world _was _coming to an end.

But as he looked up at Gokudera again, he realized that the bomber was looking quite nervous… Not to mention that he kept fiddling with his fingers, and giving nervous glances at Yamamoto now and then.

Tsuna turned his eyes on Yamamoto, confused.

What could the baseball player possibly be doing to make the loud bomber act like th-

_Oh._

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as he saw Yamamoto cutting up ingredients and making sushi.

He instantly saw what was making Gokudera so nervous—a line of freshly-made sushi, _with octopus toppings._

Tsuna gulped.

No wonder Gokudera was acting like this.

He was surely worried…

Worried, that he'd be next…

Yamamoto _did _say that he'd be using them for sushi…didn't he?

Tsuna fought the constant shudders up his spine as he saw cans around him—all opened.

Revealing light brown stuff that obviously added up to _one thing._

_Canned tuna._

And Yamamoto was currently scooping a spoonful of the fish and dumping it onto a square of flattened rice and other ingredients such as ham, cucumber, Japanese pickled radish…

Tsuna froze.

These ingredients seemed _too _familiar.

If he remembered correctly, he had seen them in…in his dream…

Tsuna glanced down at the crispy black sheet that was supporting the sticky rice.

Yep.

Tsuna's faced paled.

Laver.

"U-U-Uh, w-w-w-what a-are y-y-you m-making, Ya-Yamamoto…?" Tsuna asked, mustering up all his courage.

"This?" Yamamoto smirked. "Oh. Well, it's a Korean traditional food. It's sort of like sushi, but this one contains ingredients like ham, cucumber, Japanese pickled radish, spinach, kimchi, fish cake, crab cake(the meat inside a razor crab), and sometimes even special ingredients like tuna." Yamamoto's smirk widened evilly. "It's called, a 'kimbab'."

"R-Right…" Tsuna choked out feebly.

Yamamoto chuckled, while Gokudera preferred not to talk at all, due to his churning stomach.

"Well." Yamamoto said as he suddenly placed sown his kitchen knife. "Onto our main feast, shall we?" he smiled as he leaned closer to the shocked octopus and quaking tuna.

"Ahahahaha… Yes… I think I'll enjoy eating that _very _much…"

And Tsuna and Gokudera found themselves in the oddest state, _ever._

Tsuna was rolled up in rice, laver, and several other ingredients, while Gokudera was trapped onto a rugby-shaped(sorta..) ball of rice—green wasabi clinging uncomfortably onto his back—a strip of laver holding him down.

There were two cards placed in front of them.

They couldn't see what it read, but they knew they read,

_Tuna kimbab _and _Octopus sushi._

"Wake up guys, we're here!" A voice called out.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera groaned at the all-too-cheery voice.

Yamamoto chuckled at his two miniature friends.

They sure were cute.

He grinned.

"Hahahaha, funny you two dozed off at the same time on my hand." The cheerful rain guardian smiled, peering down at them.

Tsuna and Gokudera both simultaneously sighed in relief.

It was all a dream.

Man, they've just had the craziest dream ever!

It was about them turning into-

"Now, now. Wake up guys, we're here!"

Tsuna and Gokudera glanced up at Yamamoto, then at the house/restaurant in front of them.

He was right.

They had arrived.

Tsuna and Gokudera gave another relieved sigh as they saw the door was not locked, but rather open, and that the lights were on.

"I'm home, dad!" Yamamoto grinned as he entered the door.

"Takeshi! And your friends, too?" Tsuyoshi exclaimed, not evening questioning about Tsuna and Gokudera's shrunken size. "Good, good. Sit down, sit down!"

Yamamoto chuckled as he took a seat and placed his two friends down onto the table.

"What are you planning to do with your friends today, hmm, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi smiled, looking fondly at his son and his friends.

"Oh, I was thinking the three of us could make some sushi, you know?" Yamamoto grinned.

Which reminded Tsuna…

"Yamamoto, what kind of sushi are we going to make?" Tsuna called out in a squeaky voice.

Gokudera looked warily at the said baseball idiot.

"Hahaha~ I was thinking of making something new today."

"L-Like what?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at making octopus sushi, so I was thinking I could make that for you guys, and I also wanted to try this Korean traditional food called 'kimbab' with some canned tuna in i… Guys?" Yamamoto asked as her saw Tsuna and Gokudera fall down dramatically. "G-Guys?" He picked the two up onto his hands while Tsuyoshi looked at them worriedly.

They both had fainted.

And of course, Yamamoto never found out why Tsuna and Gokudera had both knocked cold that day…

**A/N:**** So yeah. Bad ending :/ BUT! I'm glad I'm finished with this one hehe :))**

**The next chapter will NOT be related to this… I repeat! NOT! Infact, chappie three will be centered in HibarixGokudera, as Snowflake suggested :) If you want chappies centering your fav couple, then feel free to review! I also take couples that are NOT Vongola, such as Varia or Millefiore :) Plz note that I'm not really familiar with the Shimon Familigia… I haven't read the manga(just the anime). But I will. Eventually. Haha Infact, my fav couple is BelxFran, so yaaaay for that!:D**

**Lights out, guys!**

**Luv ya!**

**R&R!**

**-Vimn.**


End file.
